Comic Con 2012
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Kevin and Cory are together, but Cory is always with Lea. Can they reunite at Comic Con?


It was official. Glee at Comic Con was over. Finally. Don't get Kevin wrong, he loves his fans. Without them he wouldn't be where he is today. It's just that filming starts in just a few short weeks and Kevin would rather be on a beach somewhere, far away from cameras, screaming fans, and life in general. Kevin also wanted to do it with the person he loves. Cory.

Kevin and Cory started dating around the time Glee was finishing up its third season. Things were perfect for all of two weeks until Cory was called to Ryan's office one day. Glee's ratings were slowly decreasing and they needed to get the fan base interested again. So Ryan thought it would be a good idea if Cory and Lea pretended to be together. Travel together, go to events, and hold hands in front of the paparazzi. Both Kevin and Cory hated the idea, but had no other choice. Ryan even booked flights for Lea and Cory to go all around the world just to be seen in public and get people talking.

It sucked. Cory was flying somewhere new with Lea almost every day. It was their summer vacation before everything at work changed, and they couldn't even spend it together. If they weren't in London then they were in Canada. And if they weren't in Canada then they were in LA going on walks, something Cory never did. Whenever Kevin wanted to go for a walk, Cory would attack him with kisses to make him forget about the whole thing.

That's what Kevin missed the most. The little things. Cory waking him up with a kiss. The two of them sneaking into movies for no reason. Hugging. But now that him and Lea were on their 'Love Tour' they hadn't been able to do any of that stuff. The pair didn't even get a chance to talk. Two weeks and four days. That's how long it's been since they've had a conversation. Sure, Cory would find time in his busy schedule to text Kevin _"I love you." _or _"I saw your last tweet. Hilarious." _That one always put a smile on Kevin's face and Cory knew that.

Now here he is. In an empty hotel room, during Comic Con weekend. Normally, Kevin would be geeking out with Naya and exploring the world of Comic Con. But he just wasn't into it. All he wanted was to take a bath and go to bed. He also wanted Cory, but that wouldn't be happening. He was booked up with Lea for 'an afternoon stroll.' How romantic. Almost sickening.

Kevin was turning the knobs to turn off the water when he heard a knock on the door. It was probably Darren wanting to look around and dress up to go undercover. But Kevin would rather be hit by a bus than hang out with Darren. He hated Darren. Only Cory knew that.

So, Kevin put a fake smile on his face like he always did when he was around Darren, and opened the door.

It wasn't Darren.

Or Naya.

"Cory." Kevin said in shock.

"Hey little bee." Cory smiled and kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Lea decided to hang out with Jenna instead of little 'ol me." Cory joked.

"Oh." Kevin said awkwardly, looking everywhere except for Cory's face.

"So can I come in?"

"Sure." Kevin said, moving out of the way for Cory to enter the room. Things felt weird. They hadn't been alone in forever and it was strange.

"Why don't we go out tonight? We can go see a movie, or we can stay in and order room service." Cory said as Kevin closed the door.

"I was just about to take a bath."

"Great. I'll join you." Cory winked. He took Kevin's hand and led him to the bathroom.

They undressed each other in silence. But the silence was kind of comforting. Cory climbed into the tub first, followed by Kevin who straddled him. They didn't say anything for a while, memorizing one another's bodies all over again. God, Kevin missed this.

"I love you." Cory whispered.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Kevin said, and then broke the distance between them. The kiss was slow and intimate. Exactly what Kevin needed. He moaned into it, running his fingers through Cory's hair.

He broke the kiss with a loud gasp when he felt a finger enter him.

"Cory." Kevin breathed against Cory's lips.

"I need you." Cory said.

"I think I need you more." Kevin chuckled dryly.

Cory stood up with Kevin still in his arms. Kevin wrapped his legs around Cory's waist as he walked to the bed. Cory gently laid Kevin down and climbed on top of him.

"I love you." Kevin said, and kissed Cory.

And for a moment time stopped.

Like nothing ever changed.


End file.
